


Precious Lies

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knight Obi-Wan, Knotting, Lovescene Drabble, M/M, Qui-Gon Lives, angsty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Omega Obi-Wan angst in a hundred words. And sex.





	Precious Lies

 

Obi-Wan rocked against the knot tying him and breathed a quiet sigh into Qui-Gon's mouth.

It had been a long path for them to reach here, so long, and Obi-Wan simply wanted to bask in the warmth of his former master's love.

Qui-Gon's massive hands stroked his back and flank, and he whispered quiet nothings as they cuddled in the soft bed.

Obi-Wan silenced his embarrassing praise with a deep kiss.

He wasn't anywhere near as wonderful as Qui-Gon seemed to think, but safe in this embrace, he almost didn't care that the whispers were absurd— if kindly meant— lies.

 


End file.
